Not applicable
Not applicable
Liquid dispensers used in and around the home can be utilized for the application of fragrances to improve home ambience, for improving sanitation, to help cleanse, the removal of unpleasant odors, and for the easy application of cleaners to improve the appearance and sanitation of the home to name only a few potential applications. Often these dispensers, particularly aerosol dispensers are utilized on or near horizontal surfaces such as on tables, kitchen countertops, bathroom vanities, bookshelves, and the like.
One of the hazards of utilizing an aerosol dispenser on a horizontal surface of this type is the danger of accidental or unintentional activation releasing active material when it is inappropriate or undesirable. Additionally, aerosol containers found in the home are available to minor children who may accidentally activate the aerosol spray do to their inherent curiosity. The present invention is directed at a liquid dispenser, and particularly an aerosol dispenser that can be utilized on a horizontal surface, can be easily placed in a mode where initial activation of the aerosol is difficult, and which, in the locked position, is less prone to accidental or inadvertent activation than conventional aerosol or liquid dispensers.
The dispenser of the invention provides for a simple activation or deactivation of a locking feature. The locking feature requires a user to knowingly unlock the device to remove the contents of the aerosol. The dispenser of the instant invention can be readily unlocked by actuating a lever located within the dispenser, thereby releasing a latch means before the valve stem of the aerosol container can be depressed, and the contents removed.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide to the art an aerosol or liquid dispenser which can be conveniently disabled to prevent the aerosol or liquid from dispensing, but, which can be conveniently and quickly reactivated to enable the dispenser to release the active liquid or substance in the aerosol or liquid container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide to the art an aerosol dispenser that is attractive, functional, and provides a locking feature to prevent accidental discharge of the aerosol container contents. It is a still further object of this invention to provide to the art an aerosol dispenser for use on horizontal surfaces which the consumer can set to prevent accidental or inadvertent discharge of the content of the aerosol. Further objects will appear hereinafter.
The aerosol dispenser of the present invention can be generally described as having t he following structure and characteristics.
a.) an upper holder section and a lower holder section, the lower holder section containing therein a substantially vertically disposed aerosol container containing an aerosolizable fluid said container having a valve activated to an open position by downward force on a valve stem communicating with the valve;
b.) A flow channel in the upper holder section, said channel having an interior channel fluid opening and an exterior channel outlet, the interior channel fluid opening adapted to receive the valve stem, the exterior channel outlet being open to the environment, hinge means connecting the upper holder section with the lower holder section in a manner to establish flow contact between the valve stem and the interior channel fluid opening when downward pressure is exerted on the nonhinged side of the upper holder section;
c.) a semi-rigid first lever attached to the upper holder section and extending downward into an opening in the lower holder section, said first lever having latch means at the terminal end, said latch means removeably engaging latch receiving means in the bottom holder section to lock the top holder section and prevent the top holder section from being moved on the hinge means, said latch means when engaged with the latch receiving means is a sufficient distance from the attachment point of the first lever on the upper holder section to prevent compression of the valve stem in a downward direction; and,
d.) a second lever attached proximate to the bottom of the lower holder and extending to a position proximate on the first lever to the outside surface of the latch means, means for reversibly actuating said second lever to a working position to removeably disengage the latch from the latch receiving means allowing the upper holder section to move in a hinged downward direction when downward pressure is exerted onto the upper holder section, whereby the interior channel fluid opening engages the aerosol valve stem to release the aerosol content through the channel and out the channel outlet and whereby the assembly can be relocked by reengaging the latch with the latch receiving means.